Więcej niż Alpha
by Ajgorex
Summary: Humphrey czuje, że w razie zagrożenia nie będzie wstanie obronić swojej ukochanej (rodziny) Jednak odkrywa kim tak naprawde jest. Zobaczcie sami. Zapraszam :)
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć wszystkim, na wstępie chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to jest mój pierwszy FanFick jak piszę. Postaram się zwracać uwagę na wszystkie błędy które mi "wytkniecie" oraz proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Piszcie czy wam się podobało, czy może coś jednak zmienić, dodać nową postać itd itp. Dziękuję i zapraszam do czytania :).**

Rozdział 1 "Omega? Mało znaczący tytuł."

**Humphrey POV**

Wszystko zaczęło się normalnie, zwykły poranek, w miarę ciepło, i jak zwykle Kate wstała pierwsza. Zapytacie dlaczego? Była Alphą miała obowiązki, za każdym razem musiała zrobić coś innego, a to pójść na polowanie, a to patrolować osadę, a nawet walczyć w obronie terenu. Wszystko to zawsze miało jakieś znaczenie, było potrzebne, w końcu została do tego wyszkolona. Dlatego jestem z niej bardzo dumny, że potrafi to wszystko udźwignąć na dodatek ma przy tym anielską cierpliwość, do tego jest bardzo piękna, najpiękniejsza z całej osady. Rzadko kiedy uroda idzie w parze z inteligencją ale w jej przypadku jest inaczej, jest bardzo mądra, troskliwa, opiekuńcza, miła i...i..no słowami ciężko to opisać. Za to właśnie ją bardzo kocham.

A co ja mogę powiedzieć o sobie? No cóż jestem Omegą, co prawda ich liderem ale Omegą i to już odbiera mi pewne przywileje jakimi powinien zajmować się samiec w stadzie ale cóż zrobić, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o kimś kto stał się Alphą będąc wcześniej Omegą... ale fajnie by było mieć świdomość przynajmniej na chcwile, że przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu jesteś wstanie obronić swoją wybrankę. A takto możesz ją ewentualnie rozśmieszyć albo być jako mięso armatnie, nawet polować nie mogę. Ale pogodziłem się już z tym.

**Kate POV**

Wstałam jako pierwsza, Humphrey jeszcze śpi, wygląda tak słodko i niewinnie, że mogła bym siedzieć i patrzeć sie na niego cały dzień ale niestety czekają mnie obowiązki, muszę upolować coś na śniadanie z dwoma innymi Alphami potem patrol, po patrolu znowu polowanie i dzisiaj wieczorem już mam wolne więc będę mogła spędzić przynajmniej trochę czasu z moim ukochanym. On jest taki wyjątkowy, co z tego, że jest Omegą właśnie to czyni go wyjątkowym, to on, kiedy ja mam zły dzień i nic mi nie wychodzi, przychodzi do mnie i mnie pociesza, rozśmieszy, przytuli. On ma w sobie to coś co mnie do niego ciągnie, jest taki troskliwy, opiekuńczy ale wiem, że on nie jest zadowolony z tego, że jest Omegą, myśli, że nie jest w stanie mnie obronić w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Ja sądzę inaczej, myślę, żę gdyby coś się działo to zrobiłby wszystko żeby obronić nie tylko mnie ale i wszystkich najbliższych. Kocham go z całego serca chciaż jesteśmy "oficjalnie" ze sobą dopiero 6 miesięcy to nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdyby go brakło.

Będąc z nim, zrozumiałam dużo rzeczy, że w życiu nie liczą się tylko obowiązki ale bardzo ważne jest też to żeby dobrze się przy tym bawić aczkolwiek jeszcze wazniejesze jest to aby nie patrzeć tylko na swój czubek nosa, trzeba też troszczyć sie o innych i być też z tą osobą którą się kocha, a być tylko z nią z przymusu.

**Normal POV**

Humphrey otworzył jedno oko potem drugie i wstając rozejżał się po legowisku  
-_Kate? Jesteś tu? - _zapytał Humphrey  
Stwierdzając, że nikogo prócz jego nie ma w legowisku wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
-_Kurcze jak późno, ominąłem śniadanie, heh troszke sobie pospałem. - _powiedział Humphrey żartobliwym tonem.

-_Dzisiaj zaczyna się sezon pójścia do szkoły Alpha, zobacze jak to wygląda, __nigdy nie widziałem tych treningów pewnie muszą dawać tam niezły wycisk, tylko gdzie jest ta szkoła –_ Humphrey mówiąc to poszedł w stronę głównego legowiska mając nadzieję, że tam spotka Kate.  
Po drodze spotyka Lilly, siostrę Kate i partnerkę Gartha.  
-_Hej Lil, co tam u ciebie? - _Humphrey mówi z uśmiechem na pysku.  
-_Ooo hej Humphrey, emm wszystko dobrze, tylko szłam właśnie do Gartha bo ma wolną chwilę, emm, __a jak tam u ciebie i Kate? -_ zapytała Lilly nieśmiało swoim słodkim głosikiem.  
-_Powiem ci, że całkiem nieźle ale tęsknię za nią kiedy wychodzi wykonywać te swoje "obowiązki" – _powidział Humphrey szczególnie zaznaczając słowo obowiązki.  
-_Apropo Kate, to widziałaś ją gdzieś może? - _zapytał z błagającą miną  
-_Emm tak, __chyba__ widziałam ją __jak idzie w stronę potoku__ – _powiedziała Lilly  
Humphrey z radością potruchtał w stronę potoku gdzie miała znajdować się Kate...  
nagle usłyszał krzyk pełen bólu, nie zastanawiając się pobiegł ile sił w łapach.  
Po drodze biegnąc szybko i mając w myślach jedną rzecz "_oby nic nie było Kate" _powtarzając sobie to ciągle wymijał przeszkody lecz niestety nie zauważając wystającego kożenia potknął się o niego i przewracając się zwichnął sobie łapę ale Humphrey nie zważał na okropny ból wstał i biegł na trzech łapach. Docierając na miejsce zauważył niewielkie strużki krwi w potoku z przerażeniem zaczął podążać w przeciwną stonę w którą płynął potok. I zobaczył...  
-_Kate! Kate! - _Humphrey zobaczył Kate leżącą przy brzegu potoku ale nie tylko ona tam leżała, metr od niej był też martwy caribou.  
Podbiegł do Kate najszybciej jak mógł nie myśląc nawet o bolącej łapie_  
__-Co się stało?! - _zapytał prawie ze łzami w nie odpowiedziała, zauważył, że nie tylko od caribou płynie ta krew, na szczęście oddychała, płytko, ale oddychała lecz była nieprzytomna. Humphrey postanowił szybko działać, wziął ją na plecy i ze zwichniętą łapą poszedł w stronę głównego legowiska. W czasie drogi coś usłyszał, to była Kate, mówiła ale niewyraźnie i bardzo cicho  
-_K...k...o...kocham cię H__um__...__Hum__phrey__ – _powiedziała zanikającym głosem.  
-_Kate, trzymaj się, już jesteś bezpieczna – _powiedział zapewniającym tonem.

**Już w legowisku**

Humphrey wszedł do legowiska z plecami całymi we krwi  
-_Humphrey ! Co się stało ?! - _ zapytał przerażony Winston  
-_Nie wiem, znalazłem ją nad potokiem zakrwawioną, obok niej leżał martwy caribou, naszczęście oddycha – _powiedział trochę spokojniejszym tonem  
Humphrey połozył Kate bardzo ostroznie przy ścianie gdzie była sucha trawa. Kate miała głęboką ranę w talii z której ciągle sączyła się krew. Eve stała jak sparaliżowana.  
-_Eve biegnij po medyka szybko ! - _krzyknął Winston – _Ja zostanę z Humphreyem – _Eve się ocknęła i pobiegła. Humphrey usiadł przy Kate i zaczął uciskać ranę obiema łapami, żeby zatrzymać krwawienie, chociaż ból był okropny  
-_Trzymaj się Kate, wszystko bedzie dobrze – _zapewniał Humphrey dając jej całusa w policzek.

Po 2 minutach przybiegła mama Kate razem z uzdrowicielem  
-_Proszę wszystkich o wyjście, muszę obejrzeć obrażenia – _poprosił Stiv, medyk stada.

15 minut później Stiv wyszedł z legowiska  
-_Na szczęście jej stan już jest stabilny, udało mi się zatrzymać krwawienie, ale będzie przez pare godzin nieprzytomna, o ile nie dni, musi odpoczywać teraz –_ powiadomił medyk poczym podszedł do Humphreya i powiedział  
-_Gdybyś jej tu szybko nie przyniósł i nie uciskał tej rany, już by jej tu z nami nie było... możesz być z siebie dumny, mozesz ją zobaczyć jeśli chcesz –_zakończył Stiv  
-_Dziękuje ale to jest mój obowiązek ją chronić, a jednak dzisiaj ledwo zdążyłem, gdybym nie usłyszał jej krzyku to bym nie zdążył jej tutaj donieść... umarła by mi na plecach, a wtedy nie wybaczył bym sobie – _uświadomił Humphrey – _Ale zdążyłeś i to sę liczy,za to ogromnie ci dziękujemy – _powiedział Winston zbliżając się do Humphreya z uśmiechem.  
Humphrey skinął tylko głową i powolutku pokuśtykał do Kate  
-_Chwila, chwila, a dlsczego ty kuśtykasz? - _zapytał medyk  
Humphrey obrócił się i odpowiedział  
-_Aaa nic takiego, to tylko zwichnięcie – _odpowiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem Humphrey_  
-Pokaż no tą łapę – _Humphrey podszedł i pokazał łapę, po 5 minutach Stiv powiedział  
-_Powiedz jakim sposobem przyszedłeś tu ze swoją partnerką na plecach i jeszcze uciskałaś ranę skoro... masz pękniętą kość – _wszyscy osłupieli i nie mogli uwieżyć własnym uszom – _Twoja troska, determinacja i miłość do niej uratowały jej życie.  
_Medyk usztywnił łapę Humphreyowi i odszedł, a Humphrey zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem położył się bardzo blisko Kate starając się ją ogrzać i usnął.

**Koniec rozdziału I**_  
_

**Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się pierwszy rozdział opowiadania, niedługo opublikuję kolejny i zobaczymy co się działo dalej ;) Trzymajcie się i dzięki za przeczytanie. Pozdrawiam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej ;) mam przyjemność zaprezentować drugi rozdział mojego Ficka, tym razem dowiem się nieco o przeszłości głównego bohatera, żeby potem było wiadomo o co chodzi, całe wydarzenie odbywa się we śnie Humphreya. Zapraszam do czytania. :)**

Rozdział 2 "Zamknięty rozdział?"

-_Ooo boże jaki on śliczny, kolor futra ma po tobie – _powiedziała z niezwykłym ciepłem i miłością Sara  
-o_czy i urodę ma po tobie...to co zostajemy przy tym imieniu? – _zapytał ciepło z usmiechem Bolt  
_-Tak...myslę, że to będzie dobre imię  
_**  
Następne wspomnienie:  
**

-Watacha zimowych wilków szykuje się do ataku na nas, idę po pozostałych i pójdziemy bronić naszego terytorium, wrócę jak najszybciej będę mógł, pilnuj dzieci –

powiedział w pośpiechu Bolt_  
-Dobrze idź mój dowódco, tylko wróć w jednym kawałku – _powiedziała z uśmiechem Sara liżąc swojego partnera w policzek  
-N_ie martw się wrócę – _powiedział odchodząc  
_  
_PO 4 GODZINACHBolt wchodzi z niewielkimi zadrapaniami na pysku do legowiska  
-_I jak przegoniliście ich? - _zapytała  
_-No pewnie, my mielibyśmy przegrać? To jest niemożliwe – _powiedział z szyderczym uśmieszkiem Bolt  
-_Jak duże straty ponieśliśmy? - _zapytała z ciekawości Sara  
-_Niestety bez ofiar się nie obeszło straciliśmy dwóch średnio wyszkolonych, nie wielka strata ale zawsze, a od nich dwóch uciekło, wysłałem najlepszych żeby ich wytropili i zaciągnęli do mnie, dowiemy sie po co nas zaatakowali – _odpowiedział

**Następne wspomnienie:**

-_Mają przewagę liczebną ukryj się w naszym tajnym schronie po wszystkim przyjde po was...zabili naszych najlepszych zwiadowców – _powiedział zawiedziony dowódca stada  
-_Dobrze_ – przytaknęła zaniepokojona Sara  
-_Jakby coś się działo, biegnij do Winstona on wam pomoże, błagam bądzcie ostrożni i za żadne skarby nie wychodźcie ze schronu  
_Wybiegł zostawiając ukochaną z dziećmi w legowisku

**Następne wspomnienie:**

-_Od 2 dni nic nie słyszałam, nikogo nie widziałam ale w sercu cały czas mam nadzieję, że mój ukochany żyje – powiedziała sama do siebie Sara_

-_O nie... ktoś idzie...szybko uciekamy stąd_ –

powiedziała Sara cichym tonem po czym powoli wycofali się na tylne wyjście (szczeniaki umiały już chodzić). Wyszli i zauważyli pięć nieznajomych wilków białego umaszczenia, jednak nie udało im się wyjść niespostrzeżenie. Biegli jak szybko mogli ale byli za wolni i dopadli matkę, a bracia się rozdzielili  
-_Do zobaczenia Humphrey, do zobaczenia Sam – _to były ostatnie słowa jakie powiedziała ostatnim tchnieniem Sara, Humphrey oglądając się za matką i widząc jak jest zabijana, biegł ze łzami w oczach, po chwili dotarł do wysokiego osuwiska, był już daleko od brata. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak skoczyć... i tak też zrobił turlając przewracając i robiąc fikołki Humphrey na samym końcu osuwiska udeżył głową w kamień na wskutek czego stracił pamięć... pamiętał tylko jak ma na imię.

**Jednak udało mi się szybciej napisać ten rozdział w końcu to jest taki uzupełniający . Następny będzie dopiero w weekend. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Dziękuje za czytanie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nareszcie nadszedł 3 rozdział mojego ficka, wierzcie mi nie wiem od czego zacząć mam tyle pomysłów mogę tylko powiedzieć, że przyszły rozdział też będzie taki uzupełnieniowy ale to wszystko jest potzrebne, żeby nie było ta, że skończę całą historię w 10 rozdziałach także wy czytajcie, a ja zabieram się do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów.**

**Rozdział 3 "Powrót do normalności?"**

_C...co się stało?- _zapytała Kate powoli podnosząc się z miejsca w którym została położona 3 dni wsześniej. Humphrey prawie wogóle nie odstępował jej na krok chyba, żeby coś zjeść ale po tym zaraz wracał i kładł się obok swojej wybranki.  
_O boże Kate myślałem, że... tak mi ciebie brakowało – _powiedział ze łzami radości w oczach. Kate delikatnie się uśmiechnęła ale Humphrey wiedział, że ten uśmiech był pełen miłości pałanej do niego. Po chwili weszli Winston i Eve zobaczyli, że ich córka się ocknęła.  
_Kate tak się cieszymy, że znów jesteś wśród nas, już myśleliśmy, że nigdy się nie obudzisz ale Humphrey cały czas przy tobie leżał i pilnował aby niczego ci nie brakowało i nikogo do ciebie nie dopuszczał oprócz medyka, wogóle cię nie odstępował – _powiedział Winston również z uśmiechem pełnym miłości, podszedł i uściskał delikatnie córkę, Eve zrobiła to samo. Wszyscy w stadzie wiedzieli co się stało Kate i że jest w ciężkim stanie ale nikt tym bardzo się nie przejął oprócz jej rodziców, Lilly i oczywiście najbardziej Humphrey.  
_Kate powinnaś teraz odpoczywać i nie przemęczać się chodź przejdziemy do naszego legowiska __potem__ pojdę zobaczyć czy zostało coś do zjedzenia –_ powiedział Humphrey do Kate  
_Dobrze... mój wybawco – _powiedziała Kate liżąc Humphreya w policzek, poczym Humphrey pomógł jej wstać i dojść do wyjścia głównego legowiska. Po drodze panowała cisza w końcu przewała ją Kate.  
_Naprawdę mnie wogóle nie opuszczałeś ani na krok? - _zapytała Kate  
_Wiesz martwiłem się o ciebie i nie chciałem dopuścić do dalszych powikłań –_powiedział uśmiechnięty Humphrey  
_Powikłań? Przecież byłam cały czas nie przytomna i nic nie robiła jakie mogły być dalesze powikłania?  
No gdy noc zimna była to leżał__em__ obok jak najbliżej się dało żeby cię ogrzać, przynosiłem ci wodę którą jakoś piłaś ale jeść już nie dawałaś rady, gdy gorące południa były to cię schład__z__ałem wachlując __c__ię, nawilżałem twój nosek kiedy wysychał – _Humphrey potarł nosem partnerkę – _umyłem cię nawet bo futro we krwi miałaś... – _kiedy Humphrey wymieniał te wszystkie czynności Kate wpatrywała się w niego jak w swojego bohatera, wybawce etc.  
_Mam najwspanialszego i najprzystojniejszego męża na świecie – _powiedziała Kate. Humphrey słysząc to zarumienił się pod futrem i w rewanżu odpowiedział  
_A ja mam nawspanialszą i najpiękniejszą żonę na świecie – _powiedział gdy już byli pod swoim legowiskiem. Weszli do środka i Humphrey pomógł położyć się Kate  
_Poczekaj chwilę kochanie idę wziąć coś do jedzenia i przyniosę ci pić – _powiedział Huphrey wychodząc i zostawiając partnerkę w środku. Kate chwilę poleżała i zaczęło ją coś swędzieć zauważyła że ma "bandaż" owinięty w talii którego wcześniej nie widziała, zdziwiona i zażenowana okropnym uczuciem swędzenia zaczęła odwijać bandaż. Nagle Humphrey wchodzi z udem caribou gdy zobaczył to co robi Kate wypuścił mięso z pyska  
_Kate co ty robisz, nie wolno ci! - _powiedział podniosłym tonem Hump  
_Ale strasznie mnie tam swędzi! - _odpowiedziała  
_Pozwól, że ja to zrobię - _poczym Humphrey podszedł i powoli odchylił kawałek "bandaża", delikatnie drapał Kate po swędzącym boku uważając na ranę. Kate była w siódmym niebie, nigdy sobie nie wyobrażała, że tak prosta czynność może przynieść jej tyle przyjemności, wzięła głęboki oddech i nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła cicho pojękiwać. Humphrey zauważając to przestał drapać i zaczął delikatnie masować bolące miejsca Kate, a ona pojękiwała coraz głośniej z zamkniętymi oczami, po chwili Kate obróciła się na plecy i spojżała uwodzicielsko swoimi pięknymi. lśniącymi, bursztynowymi oczami. Humphrey wiedział co to znaczy, zaczął masować jej klatkę piersiową i z każdą sekundą schodził coraz niżej lecz kontrolował się, nie osiągnął tego miejsca do którego chciała Kate, po chwili przestał i powoli cofnął się.  
_Proszę...H-Humphrey... - _powiedziała łapiąc oddech Kate  
_Ale co zrobimy kiedy ktoś wejdzie, c-co wtedy? - _zapytał Humphrey niepewnym głosem  
_Proszę..._ - powiedziała uśmiechając się w taki sposób, że nie dało się jej odmówić.  
Humphrey nic nie mówiąc kiwnął tylko głową i przystąpił do ponownego masażu lecz tym razem nie wyznaczył sobie granicy. Ponownie zaczynając on klatki piersiowej co kilka sekund schodził coraz niżej i niżej aż wkońcu doszedł do miejsc intymnych. Humphrey delikatnie masował swoimi łapami okolice vaginy. Kate jęczała z rozkoszy jej oddech przyśpieszył i serce biło szybciej. Spomiędzy jej tylnych kończyn zaczęła się sączyć się jakaś ciecz, Humphrey w momencie wyczuł dziwny zapach który pochodził od Kate, zazwyczaj był to zapach cynamonu ale ten... ten był inny, taki dziwnie kuszący, Humphery nie mógł się opanować i wykonał długie liźnięcie wejścia Kate, zlizując całą ciecz. Kate zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiej akcji otworzyła szeroko oczy i opanowywując się cicho zawyła w roskoszy. Humphrey nie przestawał, raz robił jedno dlugie liźnięcie, a chwilkę później kilka krótkich to podwodowało, że Kate nie mogła się już opanować i jęczała coraz głośniej.

**Lilly POV**

_Garth wstawaj... no zejdź ze mnie...już minęła pora obiadowa...no wstawaj – _powiedziała Lilly chichocząc i spychając Gartha z jej brzucha  
_Już wstaje, wstaje... spokojnie...ale przyznaj źle nie było? – _powiedział z tym swoim uśmieszkiem  
_Tak, mieliśmy szczęście, że nikt nas nie złapał – _powiedziała chichocząc ponownie – _Dobrze pójde zobaczyć jak tam Kate, a ty zdobądź coś do jedzenia.  
Dobrze moja kochana – _przytaknął Garth całując Lilly na pożegnanie, Omega nie opierając się odwzajemniła pocałunek i wyszła. Wstąpiła do głównego legowiska w środku był tylko Winston  
_Ooo witaj Lilly – _przywitał ciepło córkę  
_Cześć tato, emm gdzie jest Kate... coś się stało? - _zapytała niespokojnym głosem  
_Nie, nie wszystko dobrze, mam dobrą wiadomość, Kate się wkońcu obudziła – _odpowiedział z uśmiechem Winston  
_Uff kamień z serca, to gdzie ona teraz jest? - _zapytała  
_Humphrey zaprowadził ją do ich legowiska sama jeszcze nie dawała rady,pewnie tam są – _odpowiedział ojciec. Po wysłuchaniu poszła do Kate i Humphreya. Po kilku minutach podchodziła już do legowiska gdy nagle usłyszała... jęczenie, ale to nie było z bólu tylko z... rozkoszy  
_No ładnie, hah ale będą mieli minę jak mnie zobaczą – _i po cichutku podeszła pod wejście, wychyliła głowę zza rogu i zobaczyła Humphreya który no dogadza Kate, z uśmieszkiem na pyszczku, wyszła zza rogu i...

**Normal POV**

_Humphrey j-już n-nie mogę...aaaghh – _krzyknęła Kate z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami, poczym osiągnęła swój orgazm. Zawyła głośno nie otwierając oczu i śluz wytrysnął na pyska Humphreya. Hump zlizał wszystko i powiedział  
_Smakujesz niesamowicie kochanie – _powiedział z uwodzicielskim uśmieszkiem  
_D-Dzięku..._ - nie dokończyła, nie mogąc złapać oddechu – _LILLY ! C-Co J-Jak G-Gdzie K-Kiedy_ ?!– wykrztusiła wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu, a Humphrey przestraszony podskoczył uderzając głową w sklepienie sufitu – _Jak długo już tu stoisz? - _zapytała nerwowo podnosząc się i krzywiąc minę z bólu który dochodził z rany w talii  
_Haha wystarczająco długo –_ powiedziała śmiejąc się w niebo głosy – _Gdybyście widzieli swoje miny hahaha... bezcenne – _mówiła nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu  
_Lilly ! Jak mogłaś, tak nie można – _powiedziała rumieniąc się tak, że nawet futro było czerwone  
_Oh przepraszam nie wściekaj się ale fajnie się was oglądało tym bardziej, że to było chyba wasze pierwsze takie zbliżenie – _powiedziała chichocząc  
Kate zarumieniła się tak, że bardziej już się chyba nie dało, ale rozejżała się po legowisku i zobaczyła Humphreya który siedzi trzymając się za głowę  
_Kochany wszystko w porządku? - _zapytała z troską  
_Tak chyba tak ale co się stało? - _zapytał ciągle trzymając się za głowę  
_Wiesz ymm... Lilly nas przyłapała na no... wiesz - _powiedziała  
_Mówiłem, mówiłem ale... uff dobra nic się nie stało dobrze, że to Lilly, a nie ktoś innyna przykład – _dramatycznie przerwał – _twoi rodzice!_  
_Masz racje nic się nie stało ale Lilly następnym razem weź zawołaj albo coś jak wchodzisz ok?  
__Dobrze, dobrze ale zbaczając z tematu to widzę, że już wszystko dobrze więc może przejdziecie się ze mną i Garthem coś zjeść? - zapytała Lilly  
Jak myślisz Humphrey, idziemy?  
Chcesz to możesz iść ja już jadłem więc zostanę i się prześpię bo zmęczony jestem pozatym wiecz__ó__r się już zbliża. __Obudź mnie tylko jak wrócisz ok? - stwierdził Humph  
Dobrze, niedługo wrócę kochany – powiedziała i wyszła zostawiając Humphreya w legowisku_

**Dobrze więc trzeci rozdział mamy za sobą. W czwartym rozdziale dowiem się czegoś o bracie Humphreya. Myślę, że skoro zbliżają się wakacje zimowe to rozdziały będę wypuszczał trochę szybciej. Dziękuję za przeczytanie i zapraszam do dalszego czytania. ;)**


End file.
